


dusk and wildflowers

by theskylarshippers (coyotestoryteller)



Series: Laurenstober 2020 [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotestoryteller/pseuds/theskylarshippers
Summary: Laurenstober Day 2: Childhood
Series: Laurenstober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950412
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	dusk and wildflowers

He’d been young, he knew, and so of course his memories of his home and his mother were rose-tinted with time and youth, but he couldn’t help but look back on it fondly. There had been darkness-- and loss, and death, and disapproval-- but there had also been sunlight and laughter and humid summer heat. He’d wandered through forests and splashed into small streams and come home covered in mud, and he’d picked flowers, weaving them together and crowning a triumphant Patsy queen of the world, and he had fallen asleep at dusk, safe and sound in his mother’s arms.


End file.
